


Unexpected Turn of Events.

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Being left alone in a bar/restaurant/club because Phichit can't make it is worse enough, but when Yuuri sees the group of fellow students that try to get to him he takes a drastic measure.So when the one he asks for help turns out a bit more than expected he can only blame himself.





	Unexpected Turn of Events.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 121 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> So I'm going to try my hand at an O/A/B story. I've had this in my mind for a while now.   
> Highly doubt I'll write more to this story than just this chapter, but still I wanted to write it.
> 
> [ My tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is open if you feel like dropping an ask or message.

When the third text comes in to his phone, he knows what it'll say before even opening it. This would have been the first evening in three weeks Phichit would have been free from any school and job obligations. So they had planned a night out, just the two of them. Instead their guidance counselor had called him in to discuss some things and it seems he won't make it till after dinner time. 

Yuuri wants to drop his head on the bar and cry. That would help, right. Some pathetic little omega cry their eyes out in one of the most popular places in all of Detroit, next to two glasses of vodka. Sure Phichit was still underage, but Yuuri wasn't. And he would always order the first drink, neither of them want to risk getting caught drunk. Especially not after Yuuri got spotted as omega. He is wearing enough to keep his smell down so he really doesn't want to get too stressed. 

He still doesn't know how that came out, Phichit thinks it was something he might have done. But Yuuri doubts it. They had made double precautions to prevent his belonging getting out in any way. The only way was if somebody from the people that knew had let it slip. 

It's one of the reasons they only places they can go are all off campus. And the reason he's in this place right now. Sure his student pass is just enough to allow him a drink at the bar section and some quick bites at the ground level of the restaurant. The second level is already way over his paycheck, and the thought of ever getting on the balcony or into the club on the top floor are just dreams. But this place boast itself on even at ground floor allowing people personal space, and he really needs that.

A lot of his fellow students have been trying to get in his personal space leaving their scent all over him. Like he's some price to collect. Some even openly suggest that as an omega he's not going to use his education once he's put in his place, so why was he still bothering to go to classes if not for looking for a mate. But he's not looking for a mate, he wants to get his diploma. And if he'll ever look for a mate they should respect his wishes to use his education.

Ha, not very likely. Till now every alpha orientated person he met has a very archaic idea over what the worth of an omega is. 

Yuuri straitens his back and takes one of the glasses of vodka and plans to take a sip. His eye gets drawn to a sudden reflection in his glass. No. No, way. He takes a better look and his heart makes a drop. There on the other side of the street is a group of at least eight people Yuuri know go to his university. He also know that they are all in the group planning to mark him, and they are clearly on their way to this place. But how? They could not know he would be here? Unless...

He shakes his head. There is no way Phichit sold him out. So it must be a coincident, even so he really does not want to get caught by them. The sheer thought of them coming in here and get to close to him though is too much and he can feel his panic level going up. he needs to do something, something to get his scent down. 

Then a thought hits him. His omega instincts are meant to keep him safe, so he lets them out for a second. Maybe some of the staff are willing to help or else... a sudden smell hits him. It's clear as a mountain stream and it seems to calm him enough. He looks in the direction and wished he had put on his glasses, but he didn't want to cramp this place by looking to much as a cheap student. Now though everything is a bit too blurry to be certain, yet he is fairly certain the smell came from a group of men in business suits.

Being tuned in to his instinct also makes it clear exactly when he gets spotted by the group out. He can practically feel their excitement. Making it very clear it was not a coincident after all. So desperate times ask for desperate measures. He takes the two glasses and quickly moves towards the suits, he has five minutes at most as the entry hall is around the corner from where the bar is located. 

He steps right up to the person the scent is coming from. And his sudden intrusion makes the other two suits tense up, the one from the scent though feels amused. Good.

"You don't know me, and I don't know you. But I am running on instinct right now and in a few minutes a few people will enter the bar that threaten my safety. Can you please pretend to be my boyfriend, just till they are gone." He spews the words out a bit faster as is good manner but he can feel them. 

"You don't know who he is? Yet you bring vodka with you." The voice comes from the man on the right side of the suit.

"My best friend likes vodka, so one of these was meant for him. But he was not able to come hence two glasses." Yuuri breaths in deeply and is hit with a much stronger version of the scent he had spotted before. He turns to the suit. That is a nice scent. He blinks in confusion, why was it getting stronger.

The glasses are taken from his hands and the suit places them on the table he's standing next to. The next moment Yuuri feels an arm around his waist and nose pressed to the top of his head. 

"You are nervous and scarred, little omega. Your scent is getting strong." Yuuri hears the accent and the words. A foreigner. "I will keep you... safe." Was it his imagination, but he could have sworn there had been a pause there. "And I'll partake your friends vodka. And yours as you do not smell like adding alcohol would be wise." Yuuri just nods.

Yuuri burrows his nose in the suits lapel to take a swift smell of the cologne there, his head is getting hazy. This helps to clear his head a bit. It also allows him to feel that the group has entered the bar. He can feel the exact moment they spot him. The clear claim they sent out sent a cold shiver down his spine. The alpha holding him feels it and he can also feel the moment this man spots the group.

"That is a treat indeed." His voice whispers in Yuuri's ear. "They smell like they have already claimed you. Interesting. As you do not smell theirs at all." 

Before he can even think of reacting the alpha has pulled him straight and tipped his head slightly back. The pressure of lips on his own make him still for a second, then his body starts buzzing. Oh. He likes this. His hands slip around the alpha's neck and he takes over the dominance in the kiss. The alpha only smiles and lets him control the kiss. 

Yuuri can hardly believe he's doing this, so when he licks his tongue over the alpha's lips he's certain the man will push him away. Alpha's do not let omega's take control. Except this alpha, this alpha does. Only opening his mouth to let Yuuri investigate but not forcing any control over the kiss on him.

He can hear that the group of students are making a scene at this display, as it must be clear that he and not the alpha is in charge, which is not how they see the dynamics as they believe they should be. He can also hear the other two suits talking back to them, putting them in their place. Clearly beneath the man Yuuri is kissing. 

When the alpha slides a hand against Yuuri's neck he can feel a vibration there. At that he pulls away from the kiss. He's purring. Only mated omega's purr. He's not mated. Shit. He buries his face in the man's suit again. He breaths in more cologne to ground him again. How could he be purring by simply kissing a total stranger.

There pressed against the other man he can feel a soft rumble going on in the other man, this makes him realize the alpha is also purring. He flush of both embarrassment as utter pleasure run through Yuuri. He made this alpha purr, he made him purr, and all he did was kiss him. He blushes red and lets out a giggle. 

His giggle is interrupted when he hears a growl come up from the alpha's chest. Immediately his anxiety thinks he did something wrong after all. Then he hears the words spoken.

"Do not speak about my Yuuri like that." Apparently the group has let up his name, for the alpha to know it. "It is quite clear why none of you are worthy of his time so why are you bothering him like that." Yuuri can't help but listen.

"Look, don't pretend he's anything but a quick omega fuck to you. That suit is to high end for someone to be interested in some omega slut who is only attending university to get a mate. So let him come with us. At least we know what he really wants." Yuuri starts to shiver from those words as he knows that everyone heard them. The alpha can feel it by the tightening of his arm around him.

"My Yuuri wants to get educated. I bet he gets better grades than you all." There is a smugness in his voice. "I for one completely support his desire to get a diploma." At this the alpha nuzzles the top of his head again.

"You are right though. This suit is very high end. So as it is clear you lot have not made any reservations please get out of this club this instant." He lets his voice run with an authority that makes it clear he is used to get his way.

Poorly knows that one of the people in that group has an uncle that is very corporate. Like millionaire level. Sure enough he can smell this person step forward. The sent sending a bad shiver down his spine. This person was the first to try and scent him up, and Yuuri knows that if the group gets him, this would be the one to force a claim on him.

"I would watch your mouth foreigner. I bet you just got that suit to look big, but I'll have you know that my uncle is running for senator. So you really should not cross me." 

The alpha barks a laugh. "The little brad dares to speak big in my club," his club? Yuuri tenses up. Russian accent, grey/solver hair. Oh double shit "but now I really want you to get lost." Their is a sound of fingers snapping and he can hear the group being dragged out by security. 

Once the silence has returned to the bar Yuuri feels his chin being lifted up again. This time he actually focuses on the face of the alpha and he feels his blood drop. It really is.

"Victor Nikiforov. Seems you actually do know who I am after all, right?" Yuuri nods. "Good. Then let it know, Katsuki Yuuri, I also know who you are. And I think I can understand why both your dance instructors were so adamant to never let me come near you." There is a sharp smile on the man's lips.

"Let's get some dinner. Just the two of us. As we need to discuss the fact we are clearly meant as mates." Yuuri swallows. His brain is buzzing.

Victor Nikiforov knows who he is. The owner of some of the most exclusive clubs, housing some of the most sought after dance troupes, knows who he is. 

A red headed young woman steps up to them. "Your table at the balcony has been prepared for the two of you." After that she leaves for a nicely hidden lift and Yuuri is guided by Victor to follow. 

Seems he'll be dreaming after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work. I hope you liked it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment. Even if only a smiley.  
> It really helps cheer up my days. :}


End file.
